icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 CWUAA Season
This is the 2016-17 Canada West Universities Athletic Association season. In mid-season the national body changed its name to U Sports. Here are the navigation shortcuts to other seasons and conferences: :Previous: 2015-16 CWUAA Season :Next: 2017-18 CWUAA Season :AUS: 2016-17 AUS Season :OUA: 2016-17 OUA Season :National: 2017 University Cup :ACAC: 2016-17 ACAC Season :BCIHL: 2016-17 BCIHL Season 'Standings' 'Playoffs' All series best of 3. 'Quarter-Finals' * Feb 17: Mount Royal 6 Manitoba 1 * Feb 18: Manitoba 3 Mount Royal 2 * Feb 19: Mount Royal 7 Manitoba 1 Mount Royal Cougars beat Manitoba Bisons 2 wins to 1. * Feb 17: Calgary 5 UBC 4 (ot) * Feb 18: Calgary 5 UBC 2 Calgary Dinosaurs beat UBC Thunderbirds 2 wins to 0. 'Semi-Finals' * Feb 24: Saskatchewan 4 Mount Royal 3 * Feb 25: Saskatchewan 3 Mount Royal 2 Saskatchewan Huskies beat Mount Royal Cougars 2 wins to 0. * Feb 24: Alberta 5 Calgary 4 (ot) * Feb 25: Alberta 3 Calgary 2 Alberta Golden Bears beat Calgary Dinosaurs 2 wins to 0. 'Final' * Mar 3: Alberta 4 Saskatchewan 3 * Mar 4: Saskatchewan 2 Alberta 0 * Mar 5: Alberta 6 Saskatchewan 3 Alberta Golden Bears beat Saskatchewan Huskies 2 wins to 1. University of Alberta Golden Bears (as conference champions) and University of Saskatchewan Huskies(as conference runner-up) advanced to the 2017 University Cup tournament. Sources: LeagueStat and HockeyTech. Photos to be added Also see National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport aka U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Western links: *Canada West Universities Athletic Association * includes past champions and external links *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WCIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *Ontario University Athletics *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1902-03 to present, includes QOAA & OUAA) *Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) External Links *CIS Men's Hockey Site *U Sports Men's Hockey Site *Canada West Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds *CanadaWest.tv 'Sources' *CanadaWest.org - History page with annual pdf Season Stats, Playoff Stats, and Year in Review *Canada West's LeagueStat Stats *CW History/Records/Years in Review in pdf *2016-17 U Sports Schedule/Results *2017 U Sports Playoff Schedule/Results *2016-17 CW LeagueStat *2016-17 CW Composite Schedule/Results Category:2017 in hockey Category:Western Canada University Hockey